


[ALL嘟/结局NP/HE]Heart Afire·心火（二十七）

by jiojiosun



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 04:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17036765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiojiosun/pseuds/jiojiosun





	1. Chapter 1

“还在这边工作几天？”长臂揽在都暻秀身后，挡开路人擦身而过的书包。  
“只剩明天上午的工作，后天早上回去。”  
“啊……那我们就不能一块坐飞机回去了，我还要工作三天。”  
“阿姨我们带走，谢谢~”从都暻秀肩膀上探出头去，带着黑口罩只露一双晶亮胡桃眼的高个子，说话乖巧礼貌。  
“你们两个孩子都感冒啦？来我多给你们盛点汤。”  
“嗯？咳咳是啊阿姨，春天也是感冒高发期呢，咳咳。”朴灿烈手握拳抵在口罩后嘴唇的位置上。  
同样带着口罩的都暻秀对上朴灿烈的眼神也轻微咳了一下，边说谢谢边递过钱。  
“再给你们一串鱼糕，不要钱，阿姨请你们吃。”  
“谢谢，谢谢阿姨。”“谢谢阿姨祝您生意兴隆！”  
戴口罩是以防被粉丝认出来。没想到还有受阿姨们宠爱的功能。这一路上被阿姨们送水送吃的，东西也打折卖给他们。  
朴灿烈接过食物，两人往前走。  
“两孩子眼睛真亮，脸肯定长得很乖巧要我儿子也这么好……”阿姨念叨的声音越来越远。  
沿街走，吃完炒年糕和鱼糕。朴灿烈看表:“啊已经三点了我们该回去了。”  
都暻秀收回看远处鲤鱼饼的视线，回了声好。  
从中午十一点出来，玩了也就四个小时。  
平时他们出来能闲逛一整天。  
今天朴灿烈还有通告，两个人这是忙中偷闲。  
玩的不尽兴也不得不回去。  
都暻秀站在街边等朴灿烈。  
朴灿烈骑着租来的电动，车轮划一圆弧，长腿在地上一撑，稳稳当当停在他面前。这架势像骑了一辆哈雷。  
知道朴灿烈是在耍帅，都暻秀弯一下嘴角算是给个反应。  
喜滋滋的朴灿烈递给都暻秀冒着热气的食品袋，飘出甜红豆的香味。  
“暻秀，趁热吃一个再走。”  
从停车的地方五分钟就能到都暻秀等的地方，他还想怎么过了十分钟朴灿烈还没来。原来是去买这个了。  
都暻秀拿出一个鲤鱼饼，对半分。  
葱白的手指捏着鱼头递到朴灿烈面前。眼睛像山泉洗过的玉石，桃心弯起，唇红齿白地笑。  
“给。”  
和天使一样。  
朴灿烈看得呆了一下，笑着接过来，顾不上吃，静看都暻秀鼓着一边脸颊咀嚼的模样。  
“好吃吗？”  
“嗯。”  
朴灿烈这才两三下解决掉手里的半个鲤鱼饼。  
给都暻秀系上头盔扣，拍拍后座。  
“上车，哥带你兜风去。”  
都暻秀实在受不了朴灿烈这不着调的样，拍了他手臂一下。  
“别撞车。”  
“我的车技你还不信吗？”  
“……”  
“咳，知道啦……”

都暻秀双臂环着他腰，两手交叉在腹部，头安静靠在后背上。  
两人身体相贴，都暻秀的体温透过两层衬衫衣料传递给他。朴灿烈突然不想去工作了。  
“暻秀啊，下午的通告要不我逃掉？”朴灿烈在十字路口红灯停下。  
“绝对不行。”自己本职工作必须放在第一位。  
“我还没玩够嘛……你不也是吗？”  
“……快点回去，还能休息一个小时。”  
两人回到酒店，朴灿烈进都暻秀房间，将两人闲逛时买的东西分好。  
“你是后天一早的飞机。啊…从今天下午到明天一整天我都有行程……看来我们见不到面了……只能回首尔见了。”  
“嗯。”都暻秀站在门前。  
朴灿烈等他转门把手:“……暻秀你给我开门我才能走啊hhh”  
“嗯。”  
“……暻秀啊，我们拥抱一下吧。”  
朴灿烈话音落下，都暻秀转身伸长手臂先抱了他一下。  
“走吧。”说完就放开手臂。  
朴灿烈弯低腰圈住他。  
不想走……真不想走。  
将近三个星期未见，因为这次两人工作地点在一起，前后脚住到一个酒店里，才能一块偷溜出去玩，但也就玩了几个小时。  
两个人相处的时光总是那么短暂。  
暻秀，你是不是也舍不得我，所以半晌也没转动把手？  
“我走了。”  
“嗯。”  
“回首尔我们出去玩吧~”  
“好。”  
“刚刚鲤鱼饼好像太甜了。”  
“有点。”  
“那…我走啦？”  
“嗯。”  
“还是我们练习生时候回家的地铁站门口那个阿姨做得好吃，暻秀你还记得吗？”  
“记得。”  
“我们再去吃一次吧？啊还有……”  
……  
经纪人的电话打断两人没完没了的道别。  
“那……回首尔见啦。”  
“嗯。”

第二天下午。  
“暻秀，工作全结束了下午要出去逛吗？”经纪人问他。  
“不了。”都暻秀和经纪人站在酒店对面街道等红灯。都暻秀望着酒店花园里从栏杆探头出来的樱花树枝，春风拂面，那边的枝头也轻摇，黛粉菲雪般婉转而下，飘散在整个街道上。  
在我房间窗户外可以看到花园里一片樱花树。  
灿烈这次带吉他来了。如果他在，一定会弹……  
“请往旁边站一点……不好意思不可以拍照……你再这样我报警了！”  
经纪人挡在都暻秀身前，都暻秀回神。私生饭么？  
他往经纪人挡住的那个方向望。  
那人个子很高，带着口罩，边举着手机镜头和他们自拍，边用假声说暻秀xi，暻秀我是你的超级粉丝啊！  
“都叫你快点走开没听见吗？”经纪人凶狠地吓唬那人。  
都暻秀笑着拉开经纪人，拍那高个子肩膀。“干什么呢，不是说今天有工作？”  
男粉丝惊喜转过身，他的偶像就站在他面前，赶忙拿出小本子和笔弯腰递到都暻秀面前，眼里满是崇拜“暻秀xi好帅！真人比在屏幕上见到得还帅！不不比在屏幕上见到的帅100倍！能不能给我签个名？”  
都暻秀拉下那人口罩:“朴灿烈。”  
单臂将都暻秀带到怀里，呵呵笑，声音低沉清朗，如大提琴的空弦：“啊被发现了……”  
有两条细长手臂穿过腰腹紧环住他。唔……暻秀今天好热情啊……  
朴灿烈脸发热，开始找话说：“暻秀你刚才想什么呢那么出神，我在旁边又是说话又是举手机动作很大地自拍你都没反应，我都快演不下去了。”  
想你…啊不，想到你弹吉他……  
刚才配合表演的经纪人跟朴灿烈拍掌：“绿灯了，你们两个回酒店再聊。”  
朴灿烈揽着都暻秀过马路话不停，都暻秀嘴角从刚识破朴灿烈拙劣演技的时候就一直翘着。  
进酒店，两个人上了电梯。  
“你不是说今天一整天都有工作？”  
“因为工作提前完成所以我就回来了。”其实今天就上午有工作，给你一个惊喜嘛！  
都暻秀让朴灿烈带吉他来他房间。

 

“暻秀啊手伸出来，送你片花瓣。”都暻秀走到阳光充足的窗前，摊开手掌。  
朴灿烈张开虚握的拳头，里面什么都没有：“hhh骗你的！”“……”“……sorry.”  
风裹着花瓣从打开的窗户吹进来，朴灿烈打了个喷嚏，故意夸张。都暻秀弯起嘴角。  
花瓣落在地板上，都暻秀一一将它们捡起，朴灿烈蹲下来帮着捡，放到都暻秀手上。  
都暻秀轻吹掉上面的尘土，手伸到窗外，展开手掌，花瓣再次随风启程。  
朴灿烈头抵着窗框，凝视都暻秀恬静的侧脸。心比花瓣还要柔软。  
都暻秀弯着手肘撑在窗台上，望着满园春色。“灿烈。”  
“嗯？”  
“樱花全开了。”  
“因为四月末了嘛，再开一拨晚樱，就该全落了吧……暻秀啊，你知道我现在想弹哪首曲子吗？”  
“樱花结局。”“樱花结局。”  
互望的眼都闪着光。  
久违的身心轻松，都暻秀坐到床上，看弹琴的人需要微仰头。  
琴弦震动光线中微小的尘埃。朴灿烈轻声哼着歌词。  
可以和灿烈讲世勋的事么？  
肩上套着吉他背带的朴灿烈，站在窗前低头拨弦。整个人被光笼罩，轮廓朦胧。  
不要讲。  
朴灿烈抬头，对着他笑。灿烂到湮灭黑暗。  
这样就很好。  
一曲完毕。朴灿烈脸都被阳光照得通红。  
吉他支到右手边的角落：“暻秀我好渴。”  
都暻秀抬手臂，手离床头柜上的水杯还有一指距离。  
朴灿烈不留神，向前迈的脚踢到琴盒，哐得一声响。  
床一下子下陷。  
被冲击到倒在床上的都暻秀望着窗玻璃上的婆娑树影，大脑停止运转。  
时间凝固。  
不知多久，唇上发烫的柔软猛地移开，朴灿烈跌跌撞撞跑进洗手间。  
嘴上的温度如烙铁，那人身上柑橘的气息还在鼻端久久不消散。都暻秀又静止了一会，起身去拿床头柜的水杯。

恍惚的朴灿烈湿着洗过的脸从洗手间出来。都暻秀走过他面前径直向门口。  
“暻秀你去哪……”  
“暻秀…暻秀。”  
都暻秀被拉住手臂。  
“暻……你袖子怎么湿了？”  
“……”都暻秀后背抵在门上，意识发木。  
“暻秀……对不起……”  
听到带鼻音的声音都暻秀回过神看眼前的人。  
“灿烈……”  
“我…刚才…暻秀你别生气。”朴灿烈眼眶发红，眼睛湿润。朴灿烈气自己过度脆弱，用力眨着眼将泪忍回去。  
“我没生气。”都暻秀拿出口袋里纸巾放到朴灿烈手里。  
“你刚才就当我是空气一样从我面前走过去，我怎么叫你你都不理我…我从来没见过你那么冷的表情……”  
“抱歉，我不是不理你。”那也并不是冷的表情。  
“我被琴盒绊倒了，不小心……我吓了一跳……”  
“嗯，这是意外啊灿烈。这是意外，这只是意外……”  
我的慌张和加速跳动的脉搏，也是意外。

 

“灿烈。”  
“啊！”朴灿烈突然从车座上弹起，高个子很容易就撞到了车顶，手发滑，手机在掌里转了好几圈也没抓住掉到了地上。  
都暻秀捡起来递给五官皱到一块揉头顶的朴灿烈：“给，小心点。”  
“嗯……谢谢……”向眼前人道谢，一双桃花眼却看着别处。  
“不下车么？”  
“下，下，马上下车。”慌里慌张将书包背在肩上，今天有颁奖礼所以穿的是正装，身上的西装下摆翻起来露出了里面的白衬衫。迈开长腿下了车，一路小跑去追前面的成员。  
都暻秀看跑远人翘起的发梢。  
都躲我一个星期了，还没缓过来么？  
“暻秀走吧？”  
边伯贤单肩背包，叫莫名发呆的人。都暻秀视线移到车门前的人。  
黑色西装外套搭在左臂，挺括白衬衫，领带、西裤、皮鞋，黑色三件套。干净漂亮的面孔，薄唇嘴角浅浅的笑意，周身的光仿佛发散自体内。  
“暻秀，怎么了？”  
“……我有说过你很帅气这样的话么？”  
“嗯？”  
“伯贤，你很帅。”  
“…………………………！！”  
都暻秀已经往前走很远，边伯贤迈大步追上去。  
细长五指张开，穿过都暻秀垂在身侧的手指，十指相扣。边伯贤歪头笑着看他：“暻秀，你再说一遍再说一遍。”  
“暻秀啊，这个发型是不是特别适合我？”  
“暻秀啊，我穿黑色西装超级帅气吧？”  
“暻秀啊，你觉得我什么时候最有魅力？”  
“唱歌的时候？跳舞的时候？弹琴的时候？笑的时候？嗯？嗯嗯嗯？”  
“……”都暻秀低头看衣着。穿西装不好做锁喉。算了。  
“暻秀——你快回答我嘛……”  
都暻秀甩边伯贤手，边伯贤缠得更紧，双臂环住他，下巴抵着他肩膀说话。动作亲密，一点也不在意这是外面。  
“暻秀哥。”走在前面的金钟仁回头请都暻秀帮忙系领带，都暻秀像抓住救命草一样紧握住金钟仁手臂，这才得以摆脱聒噪不已的人。  
都暻秀一边走一边为金钟仁紧领结，金钟仁视线被身旁温润俊秀的人完全占据。  
吴世勋用手扒一直缠着他的朴灿烈，眼睛在后面的都暻秀身上，想立马过去隔开穿西装走在一起看起来般配到扎眼的两人。  
“哎哎，世勋我继续跟你讲啊……”没有眼力见的朴灿烈以为吴世勋跟他闹着玩，将人肩膀搂得更紧，本来就是爱说话的人，今天的话不知为何比平时还多了好几倍。吴世勋痛苦地皱起眉，感觉自己要晕倒了。我想听暻秀哥说话啊……  
又是混乱的一天。  
休息室里，朴灿烈假装闭目养神，总是忍不住去偷看对面沙发上的都暻秀。都暻秀正在吃巧克力，一小块整个含在嘴里，饱满红润的唇抿一抿。

朴灿烈晃晃头，双手捂脸平复快超负荷的心跳，快190的宽肩长腿高个窝在沙发一角因体型已经占了半个沙发，快被挤到地上的金钟大和队长轮番掌掴他屁股叫他让地。  
“啊！知道了……”朴灿烈两腿并拢坐到沙发边角，嘴角耸拉着。  
就不能让我做一个忧郁的沉思者吗？  
“暻秀哥~Blues？”左手边的吴世勋问。  
“暻秀呀~R&B？”右手边的边伯贤问。  
“R&B”  
“那牛奶？”吴世勋问。  
“橙汁？”边伯贤问。  
“橙汁。”  
“豆腐汤？”吴世勋扯都暻秀袖子有些着急问。  
“大酱汤？”边伯贤歪头盯都暻秀，下垂眼盛满小星星，一闪一闪亮晶晶。  
“大酱汤。”  
吴世勋气得跺脚。边伯贤嘴笑成四方形，小虎牙白亮亮。3:0！yes！  
边伯贤双臂搂住都暻秀，下颌抵肩头:“kkkkk春天？”  
吴世勋长臂一捞将都暻秀圈入怀里:“秋天？”  
“没有特别喜欢的。”都暻秀挣开两人的手臂。  
“梧桐？”  
“银杏？哥是吗？是吧是吧？”吴世勋急切晃都暻秀手臂。  
“……哦。”  
吴世勋弯起月牙眼。脸在都暻秀背上磨蹭。  
“草莓？”边伯贤搂住都暻秀肩膀晃来晃去。  
“橙子？”  
都暻秀看看手机计时器:“一分钟到了。”  
“哥你这个问题还没回答呢。”  
“没有回答的必要了，反正也是我赢啊~”胜利者笑弯眼，亲昵地抱了一下都暻秀，四肢大张，极惬意地伸了个懒腰。  
哼！  
吴世勋因边伯贤是哥，所以只能暗暗瞪美滋滋开始玩手游的边伯贤。  
有什么可得意的，哼……再怎么样现在暻秀哥也是我男朋友！  
眉头隆成峰，瞪人越发凶巴巴，恨不得在边伯贤身上挖出个天大的窟窿。吴世勋磨牙凿齿，我的，我的，我的！  
边伯贤莫名打了个寒颤。  
在这场因他而起的暗较劲中的主角安然自得吃着巧克力，浏览手机信息。  
“暻秀哥，你手里的巧克力不吃了吗？”吴世勋问。  
“嗯。”  
边伯贤从手游中抬起头，眼睛发亮光。[暻秀暻秀~喂我吃嘛~我张大嘴了你看~啊——]  
吴世勋弯腰低头张大嘴。[巧克力啊你在暻秀哥手里乖乖的，我来吃你了哦]  
沙发被成员们占领而只能可怜地反坐在椅子上的金钟仁抱着椅背睁不开眼，意识还在宿舍的床上。那孩子现在还没睡醒呢，怎么办。都暻秀起身将巧克力递给金钟仁:“钟仁呐，给。补充点能量。”  
“谢谢哥。”

[啊……不喂我……]边伯贤撅起嘴低头继续玩手机，刚才还顺利过关斩将的游戏人物被打得快速掉血。  
吴世勋一把拉过都暻秀让他坐回自己身边，生气小声说:“哥那块巧克力为什么不给我吃！”为什么给金钟仁而不是给我！  
“我包里还有。”  
“我不要。”吴世勋身体转到另一边，双臂交叉抱胸。比起我，哥更喜欢边伯贤！更喜欢金钟仁！哥太坏了！  
“给。”都暻秀将未开包装的一整板巧克力递到吴世勋眼前。  
“是一个味道的。”  
“那，不，一，样。”  
都暻秀将巧克力放到吴世勋口袋里，重新做自己的事。  
吴世勋维持赌气姿势等半天，见没人来哄，愤愤掏出口袋里巧克力撕开包装一股脑全塞进嘴里。好甜！英气眉扭曲到一块。  
都暻秀递过一瓶矿泉水。  
吴世勋立刻眉开眼笑，高高兴兴接过来。在心里将都暻秀夸上天。  
吴世勋喝口水，咕噜转过身，张开双臂圈住都暻秀，高个子像树懒一样趴在他背上，头倚着单薄肩膀安安静静，不烦专心看行程表的人。  
金俊勉走过来拍拍边伯贤肩膀，边伯贤正因游戏持续GAME OVER而丧气。“伯贤啊抱歉，我那天有工作没办法参加你的生日会了，不过礼物会送到的hh。”  
边伯贤笑得爽朗：“没关系啦。哥先忙工作，自己工作要紧。”只要暻秀能来就可以啦。  
活动要开始了，等其他成员从休息室出去，边伯贤单独留下都暻秀。  
“暻秀啊，过几天就是我生日了，要办粉丝见面会。我生日那天……你会来，对吗……”  
都暻秀想想最近的行程：“那天可能有行程。”  
“是吗……是啊，大家都很忙的，没事，我就问问……”掩盖不住的失落。  
“……忙完工作如果还没结束，我会赶过去。”  
“hhhh生日会一定会开到你来，我等你。”  
薄唇弯起。让人迷醉。如上帝琉璃杯里的浓郁美酒。都暻秀这一刻很怕他开口，直觉他大概会说:暻秀，你接过吻么？要接吻吗？边伯贤用一个笑传达了他的话语。如果将都暻秀换成女生，两人现在的姿势确实像要交换一个甜蜜的吻。后背靠墙，精瘦有力两臂环住他的腰，呼吸织在一起，温和拂过彼此双唇。  
都暻秀当然推开他了。在被催眠之前。那双揉着碎光的下垂眼是提着线左右摇摆的老式怀表。  
松了松领带，他突然很渴，急切需要一杯水。

“走了，要开始了。”都暻秀留下这句话出了门。边伯贤额头抵墙。啊……可惜。  
边伯贤出门在过道迎面遇见了朴允智。  
“伯贤。”朴允智加快了步伐笑着来到他面前。  
“你好，允智。”  
又遇到了。这次相遇应该是巧合，但之前那么多次都只是巧合吗？咖啡店，面馆，公司食堂，声乐室外走廊。  
见朴允智怀中的资料夹快掉下来，边伯贤伸手往上托了托。  
“谢谢……”抱着资料的人腾出一只手将耳边的碎发别到了耳后，微低头的脸颊红润。  
啊，原来是喜欢我吗？  
“我还有工作，那我先走了。”  
“啊…嗯，伯贤工作辛苦了，加油！”  
“谢谢。”边伯贤礼貌笑着点头，朴允智一直等边伯贤的身影消失在拐角才欢快迈开脚步。

活动结束，成员们在大厅等车，都暻秀选择在安静的走廊等，站在自动贩卖机前买饮料。那边实在太吵了，为了一会组团打游戏谁当总指挥争论不休。

眼睛专注于选饮料。最近有一款绿茶很不错。  
“天啊策划部的工作堆成山了，又要加班，在SM工作除了能见到漂亮的偶像，好像一点意思都没有。”  
“知足吧，起码加班费还是很多的嘛。啊，伯贤快过生日了，平时和我们那么亲近，前辈决定部门集体送他一份礼物。”  
“天伯贤要过生日啦？选什么好？要选合心意的礼物才行啊。”  
都暻秀弯腰从出口拿出易拉罐。从身后过去的两个sm公司工作人员走远了。  
“暻秀xi。”朴允智带着开朗的笑朝他走过来。  
“你好允智。”  
朴允智关心看着略显疲惫的人:“暻秀要注意休息啊，当偶像也不轻松吧？辛苦了暻秀。”  
都暻秀温和地笑:“谢谢，”打开易拉罐，“那家咖啡怎么样？”  
朴允智在选饮料:“嗯？啊你上次推荐给我的咖啡店？很好……”朴允智红了脸。咖啡不错，可是最好的是边伯贤常去，总能碰到他。  
“还有上次的鸡汤面也超级棒！暻秀你真是美食专家hh“没想到伯贤也喜欢那家的面，太棒了，他私底下常带父母去，伯贤真是孝顺的人。  
杏仁眼里柔和的亮，像笼着百合花瓣的日光。  
透过朴允智的笑容，都暻秀看到另一张熟悉的脸。  
都拥有干净又明亮的灵魂，在一起会相处得很好吧。  
都暻秀喝一口绿茶，好涩。没有以前好喝了。  
朴允智的视线落在大厅那边。  
“有时看起来很吵吧，我的成员。”都暻秀也往那边看。  
“没有很吵hhh，只是暻秀你太喜欢静了，因为是亲密的队友所以才那么高兴啊，而且成员们活泼的样子真好。”朴允智收回看向边伯贤的视线。  
“在宿舍更疯狂，最近在组队玩守望先锋，灿烈，世勋伯贤他们甚至都玩到凌晨不休息。宿舍里只有笔记本，还想着买一个职业选手用的显示屏，就是三个曲面显示屏组成的那种。”  
“天啊玩游戏也要这么专业？”朴允智一副不敢相信又觉有趣的表情。  
“因为有几个游戏狂在，所以非常不得了。”都暻秀轻笑。  
朴允智突然就想到在边伯贤过生日的时候部门可以送什么礼物了。“啊我要去工作了，那下次见啦暻秀。”  
“好，再见。”  
朴允智满脸兴奋，小步跑走了。

都暻秀如约参加边伯贤的生日会。边伯贤收到了策划部送的礼物，职业游戏选手用的三曲面显示屏。双重惊喜。  
生日会结束完边伯贤请为他准备生日会的工作人员聚餐。

朴允智坐在边伯贤斜对面，两边脸颊红如火烧云。虽然没有机会搭话，但就是这么静静地看喜欢的人也真好，而且今天他收下策划部礼物的时候那么高兴，她很知足。  
“伯贤啊送你的礼物是允智提议的，允智真的是太贴心的一个人了，做事也认真。今年会有奖金的。”部门前辈欣慰地拍拍朴允智的肩膀。  
“谢谢你允智。”边伯贤站起身，“啊没有没有是大家一起商量着买的。”朴允智也举起酒杯，和边伯贤碰了一下仰头喝尽。这一杯酒劲似乎格外足，脖颈也红了。

都暻秀坐在边伯贤身边，边伯贤一支手臂搭在都暻秀身后的椅背上，手垂下来，时不时轻抚都暻秀的背，问他晚饭好不好吃。边伯贤歪头，对都暻秀笑意盈盈:“泡菜不错吧？牛肉呢？你上次说很好吃，今天特意带我们暻秀过来吃的hhhh”在朴允智看来，这动作十分亲近，而且好像有一点亲密？边伯贤在说个不停，都暻秀安静吃饭，嘴角一直微弯，偶尔点头表示在听。朴允智发现平时总是露出沉静礼貌笑容的都暻秀其实也很爱开怀的笑。边伯贤不小心咬了一下嘴肉，疼得撅起嘴；边伯贤话实在太多让人皱眉，边伯贤赶忙露出一个讨好的笑；烤肉的油溅到手背上，边伯贤手一抖的动作；筷子同时夹一块肉。边伯贤展示自己嘴里能塞多少饭……都暻秀都会止不住弯起心形唇。  
这两人关系可真好啊。朴允智这样想。

这个生日过得太棒啦！边伯贤坐到都暻秀的床上，往后一仰，身体陷进柔软的床垫里，四肢大张躺着。  
见都暻秀进屋，边伯贤高声唤他名字：“暻秀，暻秀啊……”  
边伯贤在自己整齐的床上翻滚，都暻秀皱着眉走过去准备拉起他。边伯贤见他往床这边走，乖巧躺好，眼睛亮晶晶望他。[躺好了！快来摸我吧，不要钱，随便摸！]  
都暻秀去拉边伯贤手臂的手改摸了摸边伯贤的额发：“尾巴收好，会被人看见。”  
“嗯？什么尾巴？”

今天边伯贤是赖在他床上不走的架势。想起之前吴世勋也是这样。看来都很喜欢我的床。  
都暻秀拉他，床上的人将自己的头埋在了被里：“啊让我躺一下你的床又怎么啦，呜小气，上次暻秀还躺我的床了呢！”  
还不是你非要我躺？连抻带拽让我躺。  
都暻秀拿过枕头：“我去你屋睡。”  
“暻秀暻秀别走嘛……”  
边伯贤双臂环住都暻秀，让人坐在床边：“暻秀啊……”  
都暻秀安静听，等他下面的话。  
“今天太开心了。不过兴奋过头了，现在好累好困……”  
边伯贤借力乏，瘫软在都暻秀背上，像牛皮糖粘着他不肯起。边伯贤的双臂圈着他的腰，小腿被边伯贤搁在他的小腿上面晃悠，头抵肩。温热的气息呼在颈间，都暻秀只稍侧脸，单薄的唇就会贴上脸颊。  
太过亲密的姿势。  
都暻秀应该干净利落地挣开他。  
“暻秀我太高兴了，暻秀……”脸在颈间蹭了蹭。有些喝醉的人体温很高，不知道用的什么香水，甜丝丝，又暖如四月春。在耳边的声音懒洋洋。  
都暻秀手没有劲，在边伯贤怀里头晕晕沉沉，身体发懒，怕是患了春倦症。  
“暻秀，你今天给我做的饼干很好吃。可是吃完了，礼物就都进肚子里了。”  
“可以再做。”  
“我想要可以保存的礼物嘛，而且暻秀你给别人的礼物都那——么好。”  
边伯贤掰手指头数“给俊勉哥过生日送香水，给灿烈送吉他，钟仁是乐高，珉锡哥是……还有，世勋的生日礼物竟然送了应援车！”  
放开都暻秀坐到一边赌气，薄嘴噘得可以挂水壶，小声嘟囔:“我都没有过……切…偏心……”瞄都暻秀一眼，低头蹂躏自己的大拇指。  
“送你。”都暻秀想了想，从抽屉里找出来一条放在盒子里的红绳。  
“红绳……”什么意思…暻，暻秀你是想用红绳套住我吗？套住我的心！是吗是吗？？！！  
“平安辟邪。”  
“……”平安辟邪呜…平安辟邪呜呜呜……  
“我一向不会挑礼物…送之前我都有问他们想要什么，我只是照他们说的买。当时问你你说什么都可以，所以做了饼干。”  
“你现在有想要的礼物吗？我可以再买。”  
——内心里  
——我真正想要的  
——珍贵礼物  
——是不能轻易说出口的  
——但其实我又每日每日都挂在嘴边  
“hh我开玩笑的，谢谢你的礼物，”  
——是你  
“暻秀。”


	2. Chapter 2

1  
美好的夜晚，月光，树影，咖啡厅，古典音乐。  
“暻秀说他还有事，先走了。”  
边伯贤嘴角还礼貌地弯着，但是灰暗的。  
他早该想到了，那么多次和朴允智的偶遇，怎么会是巧合？  
那些都只对都暻秀分享的地方。为什么朴允智也会常去？  
为什么总是有事先走？  
“允智，不好意思我还有事，先走了。”  
态度仍是礼貌温和的，但他今天不想再送朴允智去地铁站了。  
边伯贤开车在街上找，没有发现都暻秀的身影。这次聪明了，没有在大街上闲逛，坐车走了吧？  
都暻秀进门，正在客厅有一下没一下拨吉他弦的朴灿烈抬头。  
四目相对，茶色明眸，孩子气的胡桃眼。  
红润的桃心唇浅浅弯起，朴灿烈眼神落到其上。  
柔软的，温暖的，好像还有一点甜味，是水果的甜味，是……是……是蜜桃甜。  
饱满的唇启合：“灿烈。”  
“哦……”朴灿烈下意识回答。  
“灿烈？”甘醇的嗓音声音略大些想唤回愣神人的意识。  
“哦！”朴灿烈猛地回过神，赶忙移开看那唇的视线。  
“暻秀你回来了啊。我，我回屋去。”  
琴谱，笔，耳机线胡乱抓起来和吉他一起抱到怀里，走到都暻秀面前宽肩膀的高个子深深低下头腰也弯些，转身往自己的卧室迈大步。  
“灿烈。”都暻秀叫住朴灿烈，语气认真。  
朴灿烈停下脚步背对着他。  
“你转过身来。”  
朴灿烈像做错事的孩子慢慢转过身，天性调皮象征的精灵耳红到了耳根。  
三个星期，没有超过一分钟的对话，永远躲避的眼神，站队形一反常态安安静静规规矩矩，甚至刻意保持距离。  
每次想同站在身边的人分享有趣的事，向后退的动作总是让都暻秀伸出的手不知如何是好地僵在那里，最后只得收回，尴尬背到身后。  
都暻秀语气温和：“灿烈，你在躲我吗？”  
朴灿烈连忙摇头否认：“没有没有！……没有……我怎么会躲你啊，我……”  
“我说过了，那是意外。”  
“我明白是意外……”  
“你很在意么？”  
“没有，我……”  
他怎么能说呢？我很在意，这些天不管看向哪里，视线最终都会落到你的唇上，看不见的时候也会在脑海里徘徊，做梦都要梦到那一天，甚至重新来过，不是不小心的触碰，是我主动吻你，或者你主动吻我……  
“灿烈，对不起，我道歉，对不起。”  
“暻秀…你又没有错为什么要道歉啊……”  
“……我们怎样才能恢复正常？”  
“我……我没躲你啦暻秀。”  
那双胡桃眼自始至终都没有看都暻秀，今日朴灿烈好像特别在意地板有没有灰尘，说话期间也仔细地检查着。  
“……”  
都暻秀换好鞋将外套挂到衣架上绕过站在过道上的朴灿烈往卧室走。  
“暻秀，暻秀……”  
都暻秀没回头，只留给他一个单薄背影。  
“暻秀啊你饿吗？我给你做饭。”  
“不饿。”都暻秀开门，关门。  
朴灿烈懊恼揉乱自己头发。啊……朴灿烈你真是……  
站在都暻秀门前犹豫许久，最终还是没勇气敲门的朴灿烈垂头丧气回了自己房间。

都暻秀在房间里看书。有人猛地转动门把，像下一秒要气势汹汹打开门，但又放开，过了几秒轻扣门。  
开门，边伯贤面无表情站在门口。  
边伯贤问都暻秀：“事情忙完了？”不是还有事么？7点离开的，7点半就回宿舍了？  
“嗯？…嗯，办完了。”都暻秀想起来了，对，今天是以有事为借口先离开的。  
“事情……办得很顺利啊。”  
“嗯，很顺利。”  
“……”  
都暻秀被握住手臂往屋里带，门关上。  
还没脱掉外套的边伯贤站在他面前，眼里的火那么热忱，但又蒙了层晨雾，叫人看不真切。  
允智喜欢他，和允智工作上频繁来往，关系也很好的暻秀肯定也看出来了。  
因为他总是对他说：允智是很好的女生。善良，有礼貌，可爱。不正是你的理想型么？  
都暻秀，那你知不知道，我喜欢的是你？  
“吃饭了么？”都暻秀问边伯贤。涓流嗓音柔和如清风。  
边伯贤眉头微蹙，薄唇紧抿，深深看他。  
“我正准备做，要一起吃么？”  
边伯贤一句话未说，转身开门走了。

都暻秀换好鞋，下楼追上打开车门的人：“伯贤，你去哪？”  
边伯贤仍是不理他，冷着脸坐进车里。都暻秀拉开门，坐上副驾驶。  
系好安全带，驾驶座上的人一脸意味不明地看他，都暻秀道：“开车。”  
“……你知道我要去哪么？”  
“开车。”温和又强硬。  
2  
光影交替的车内被静了音。  
坐在驾驶座专心开车行驶。  
坐在副驾驶安静看着前路。  
两个假装什么也不知道的人。  
一个知道自己的计划已经被看穿。但都暻秀假装不知道，也假装不知道边伯贤为何生气。  
一个看穿都暻秀的计划但不说破。不敢问，是仅仅好意帮朴允智，还是他已经知道他……  
“伯贤。”  
身边人开口，边伯贤心里紧张。  
“慢点开。这条路限速80，你开到100了。”  
边伯贤慢下车速，加速的心跳也缓下来。  
车停到酒吧门前，边伯贤突然胆怯不安。  
他不想将不好的一面展现给都暻秀，他希望在都暻秀心里边伯贤永远是乐观开朗。  
认为他幼稚也罢，总比颓废懦弱的边伯贤好。  
都暻秀先一步下了车，边伯贤锁好车，望着离他几步远的都暻秀。  
深蓝长空下，寂静而立的人，仿佛要消散于夜色四合的远景中。  
都暻秀是黑夜，拥有群星，遥远而明亮。  
所以他永远不会属于我。这一刻边伯贤满心绝望。  
而且在暻秀心里，我是好是坏，他会在意么？  
边伯贤，你妄想些什么？  
冷酷的声音在心底讥讽他。  
都暻秀随边伯贤进了酒吧，入门便是嘈杂的音乐，冷蓝和炙红交替的光线，昏暗暧昧的氛围。  
走在他前面的人，被这一切包围，又游离在这之外。  
那是都暻秀从未在边伯贤身上感受过的冷淡和疏离。  
吧台的酒保和边伯贤打招呼，询问他是在吧台随便喝点还是像以前一样去包间。  
看来他是这里常客。  
都暻秀突然发现他并不了解边伯贤。  
也是，他又真正了解谁？  
边伯贤将都暻秀揽到自己身后，酒保投向都暻秀的打探目光被冰冷的警告眼神拦截。  
“112包间。”边伯贤说。  
永远不要对客人充满好奇。知道自己失礼的酒保赶紧收回视线。

两人坐在沙发上沉默不语，都暻秀轻晃酒杯中的琥珀色白兰地，边伯贤一杯杯喝尽酒又倒满，眼见新开的白兰地没了四分之一。空啤酒瓶已经占满矮桌，多半是边伯贤喝的。  
看不下去的都暻秀制止边伯贤再一次倒酒的动作：“喝得够多了，我去结账。”  
“暻秀，”  
喝了酒胆大的边伯贤握住都暻秀的手腕转头注视他，被栗色留海半遮的下垂眼中是氤氲的醉意和深意。  
“我喜欢的人，不喜欢我。”  
“……伯贤，没有人会不喜欢你。”  
没有人会不喜欢我……那你呢？这里包括你吗？  
握住手腕的力气大了些，眼里闪着忐忑不安又暗自期待的碎光：“那他也喜欢我么？他看起来并不喜欢我，怎么办？”  
“也许她在试探你，女生都喜欢男生主动。或许你该送她喜欢的礼物，多和她聊天……”  
都暻秀露出安慰的笑，为他出谋划策。  
松了都暻秀手腕。他是真的不知道……边伯贤低头沉默听着，觉得松了口气又心闷痛，嘴里残留的烈酒回甘愈发苦涩。  
仰头喝尽杯中的酒，液体的热辣冲击口鼻喉咙和理智。  
全身血液渐渐沸腾，体内每一个分子都在大声呼喊。  
满则溢，墨色双眸深深凝视都暻秀：“暻秀…我喜欢你。”  
都暻秀笑了:“知道了谢谢，会对你更好的，我的朋友伯贤啊。”都暻秀嘴角的那一点笑，总是无害而温情的。  
不是这种喜欢，不是，是……边伯贤急于握住都暻秀的手。  
“我去下洗手间。”都暻秀说着就自然抽出手，站起身出了门。  
巧妙的躲避，在边伯贤开口之前。  
都暻秀在拐角处停下慌张的脚步。  
头抵墙身体卸力。呼出因紧张而提在肺部的那口气。  
从善如流的演技，装傻也如此出色的演技。  
都暻秀，什么时候开始你在生活中也学会表演了？  
拿手机给唯一在宿舍的朴灿烈打电话。

朴灿烈两只大手一块握着手机，手机像儿童玩具。  
我们暻秀:暻秀，对不起。I  
朴灿烈大拇指一下一下点手机，最后将打出来的几个字删掉。  
指尖碰指尖，想了想又打字:暻秀，那天的事我清楚那只是意外，是我的问题。I  
想了想，朴灿烈又将所有字删掉。  
“啊……到底该怎么说好……”  
朴灿烈烦恼不已，额头磕桌面。  
手机铃声响起，朴灿烈抬头看来电显示，是暻秀！  
紧张激动到手发抖，摁了半天才点开接听键。  
“暻秀啊！”暻秀你不生气了吗？你别生气我不是故意的，我没有不理你。话在嘴边，可此刻组织不起语言，这些话在脑袋里乱成一团。  
听到朴灿烈有活力的高嗓门，情绪低落的都暻秀感觉稍好些。  
都暻秀拜托朴灿烈来接都喝酒没办法开车的他们。

都暻秀回包间，仅出去几分钟的时间，那瓶白兰地已经被边伯贤喝到快见底。  
灌入喉咙太快，边伯贤呛到，不停咳嗦。  
“伯贤，不要喝了。”  
边伯贤状若未闻，又倒满仰头喝尽，咳嗦声更大了。  
都暻秀皱眉，语气严厉：“给我。”  
拿过酒瓶，握住边伯贤的手腕，手掌心底下是一条手绳，松开手，手腕上的是那天他当作生日礼物送给边伯贤的红绳。  
语气软下来：“我陪你喝。”  
酒倒到杯口边缘。对不起……无法开口的三个字，都暻秀混着酒一块仰头灌入腹中。  
“以后情绪不好不要自己开车，很容易出事故。”  
边伯贤怔了一下，点点头。暻秀…你为什么这么好？  
“对不起……让你担心了……”  
“伯贤…你不要道歉。”该道歉的人不是你。  
伯贤，喜欢别人不好么？  
都暻秀想，他应该明说，他应该拒绝他。  
可他又不敢。  
因为他言不由衷的话，曾让金钟仁那么受伤，也让吴世勋痛苦。遇到这些事他总是不自觉将自己强硬尖锐的一面表现出来。他不想伤害任何人，但最终重伤他们的还是他。  
都暻秀累了，他真的要撑不下去了。  
他不是铁打的，心里也没有一枚定海神针。  
他是人，七情六欲中生。  
都暻秀，也只不过一颗，霓虹凡心。  
3  
满怀抱歉，所以本是想让边伯贤少喝点酒，最后变成自己借酒消愁，他先醉了。  
迷瞪瞪的一双圆眼盯着被自己摆放整齐，成行成列的空酒瓶。  
都暻秀扯扯边伯贤手臂：“你说，桌子上有几个瓶子。”  
边伯贤数数：“20个。”  
“错了，是35个。切…笨蛋……连数数都不会。伯贤，你真笨……你，真傻……”  
手肘在膝盖上，都暻秀左手支着太阳穴，半合眼侧看边伯贤，身体晃悠悠。  
边伯贤揽过眼见身体就要滑下沙发的人，手顺着都暻秀手臂:“我是傻。边伯贤天下第一傻。”  
要不然为什么只喜欢你。  
都暻秀被逗得呵呵笑：“边伯贤是天下最——最傻。”  
“对，暻秀说得都对，”边伯贤让人靠到沙发背上。“我去给你拿杯温水。”  
都暻秀拉住边伯贤手腕：“回来！继续数，数不对不许走。”  
边伯贤无奈道：“暻秀……”  
都暻秀单臂环住边伯贤脖子往下压他，催促道：“快点。”  
边伯贤一点办法没有，依着都暻秀的意陪他数，但每一次边伯贤都数不对。  
都暻秀最终极无语地看着他摇摇头——这人没救了。  
谁也数不对，那些瓶子在都暻秀眼里有越来越多的重影，他自己没意识到，还要嫌别人笨。  
只不过有人愿意哄。  
都暻秀又拿起酒杯，边伯贤拿过来：“暻秀啊别喝了。”  
“你…你是哪位？”都暻秀彻底醉了。  
醉意缭绕的茶色眼眸，一看便叫人幻想其柔软的心形唇。  
面如冠玉，浸透酒香的白玉兰，一抹呼吸便让人神魂颠倒。  
边伯贤情难自禁……  
“唔……”  
烈酒的甘冽气息钻进鼻端，唇舌被滚烫的柔软掠夺，喝醉酒的都暻秀意识彻底空白之前，也没反应过来贴在唇上的探进口中的是什么。  
那些心里已排演千千万万遍的话语，不足以用一个吻，但他只能偷摸用一个吻传达。  
像要将怀里人的一切都掠夺，呼吸，意识，心。恳切的，霸道的，吞之入腹。  
但这又是只属于边伯贤自己一个人的吻，怀里的人早已醉倒。  
明明放弃你我就可以停止这一切撕心的痛苦，明明只要像别人一样半梦半醒就可以更轻松地活下去。  
暻秀…我好疼……暻秀，我好爱你。  
此刻，美梦在怀，可美梦并没有成真。  
抱着怀里的人，边伯贤醉了，也醒了。

4  
天花板一盏琉璃转灯，斑斓变换的光洒在弯膝坐在地上失了神色的人身上。  
沙发上醉酒睡熟的人呼吸平稳。  
侧靠沙发，痴迷凝视恬静面庞，喝下一杯杯烈酒。  
味蕾麻木，起初的辛辣都变成了白水一般无味，只有刮喉的痛感还提醒他喝的不是水。  
愚蠢地盼用酒精溺死这炽热又懦弱的情感。只不过是徒劳无功。  
睡着的人手垂到沙发外。  
细长的指抬起，顿了一下，还是将自然弯曲五指的手轻轻裹住。  
就像现在这样，什么也不说什么也不做，让我待在你身边，不好么？  
唇在薄削手腕献上圣徒的吻，目光之中的面容，是那远方的月。  
我渴望独占一缕皎洁月光。  
唇相触，轻涛拍岸。  
我是你心的囚徒，甘愿被你束缚。世界只为你转动。

单膝跪在地上的人俯身亲吻躺在沙发上的人。  
边伯贤，吻了，暻秀。  
朴灿烈站在门口，大脑一片空白，身体僵住。  
被打开的门撞到墙，咚……  
边伯贤回头。  
时间和人物在这一刻静止，沉默。内心世界却在地动山摇。  
边伯贤很快又恢复平静。镇定自若地起身，还将睡着人的手轻轻放到体侧。  
“带暻秀回去吧。”  
边伯贤与仍在震惊中的人擦肩而过往外走。

 

空无一人的走廊，追过来的朴灿烈叫住向前走的边伯贤：“伯贤，你为什么那么做？你喜欢……”  
边伯贤停住脚步，走廊昏暗的冷蓝灯光照在边伯贤弯下的背脊上，他没有回头，道:“朴灿烈，就是你看到的那样，也是…你想的那样。”  
朴灿烈眉头隆起，怒火沉在浑厚嗓音中:“你知道钟仁喜欢暻秀吧，你知道吧？你不是知道吗？！”  
“……”  
朴灿烈大步走到边伯贤面前:“钟仁已经陷进去了，你知道为什么还要这么做？钟仁怎么办？你要和金钟仁抢吗？！”  
边伯贤红着眼凶狠看他:“因为我不想将他拱手让人！还有，抢？有什么不可以。”斩钉截铁。  
朴灿烈怔住：“边伯贤……你现在是为了爱情…要抛弃一切了？”  
“……”  
为什么队内永远不能平静？  
朴灿烈怒火中烧：“你给我醒醒！我拜托你！你还要这个队么？你要它彻底完蛋吗？！”  
边伯贤垂眸沉默片刻，道：“我退出，被发现的话我会退出。”  
朴灿烈无法置信边伯贤会说出这样的话，而他决然冷静的神情又让朴灿烈不得不信。  
“你疯了……”  
边伯贤声音轻又平缓：“我早就疯了……我曾试着放弃暻秀，到头来反倒把我逼疯了……”  
朴灿烈，你有一日也终如此。  
边伯贤颓废的身影渐渐远去。  
思绪乱如麻的朴灿烈靠墙而立。  
那暗涌抵岸。

 

5  
“嗯……”额头抵朴灿烈肩上，都暻秀小声难受呻吟。  
“再忍忍，暻秀，我们马上到家了，啊。”  
出了电梯，搂着脚步发虚的人单手利落打开门，刚进玄关都暻秀就开始干呕，朴灿烈架着都暻秀到洗手间。  
都暻秀半天什么都没吐出来。  
难受极，都暻秀双臂像抓住救命草抱住扶着他的朴灿烈。“我要洗脸……”  
朴灿烈抱着人打开水龙头，让都暻秀稍低头。  
这时都暻秀胃酸突然翻上来，抱住水池吐到五脏六腑都要倒出来。  
朴灿烈揪着心轻拍都暻秀后背让他吐干净最后一点，又给他用漱口水漱口，手捧了水给都暻秀简单洗了脸。  
正乖乖让朴灿烈用毛巾给自己擦脸的都暻秀突然抬起头看眼前人:“伯贤？”  
“暻秀是我啊，灿烈。”  
都暻秀睁大眼睛终于看清眼前人轮廓。“灿烈……”  
“朴灿烈。”都暻秀表情严肃，像要开口训他。但表情很快又柔和下来，神采渐渐暗淡。  
朴灿烈被都暻秀抵到墙上，后背贴着冰凉的瓷砖：“暻秀怎么了？”  
都暻秀额头磕在宽阔的肩膀上，“……错了。”  
“为什么…变成这样……”为什么所有事都变得糟糕……  
“怎么就成了这样……”  
“我不想这样……”  
说一句，额头慢而重地磕在朴灿烈肩膀上一下，每一下，都将朴灿烈的心敲得更碎，痛得更剧烈。  
温热的手掌托住都暻秀的前额：“暻秀……”  
“不是你的错，你没有错。是我。是我像疯了一样止不住地想……我不知道怎么了，我疯了吧……我大概疯了……”  
醉意和痛苦的思虑化成头沉的睡意，都暻秀说话越加费力：“我…需要……挺不…下去……”  
朴灿烈没听清:“暻秀，你说什么？”  
“灿烈，别不理我……”  
六个字，心被刮得流血泪。  
任何时候都笃定，镇静。那么坚强的暻秀，相比他单薄瘦弱许多，但在朴灿烈心中仍是自己山一般支持者、挚友的暻秀。  
他从未听他说过这几个字。  
手掌打在自己脸上，左脸火辣辣烧，强烈的愧疚感才得到一丝缓解。  
他的话，他的语气，他低下头，压抑着情绪眉紧蹙、睫毛微颤、唇抿起的小动作。  
朴灿烈心痛不已。  
小心翼翼，朴灿烈将人揽入臂弯，都暻秀几乎是立刻就将头埋进他颈间。  
都暻秀太瘦了，身形也比他小上一圈，颈项和发梢都是顺垂的，温驯地紧偎在他怀里保持寂静不说话，像受了委屈的半大孩子。  
朴灿烈抱拥姿势更加稳固:“对不起暻秀……暻秀啊对不起……是我没有考虑你的感受，对不起对不起……你打我吧，踢我。不行，不够，你拿我当沙包，球，拿你床底下的棒球棍练习全垒打。”  
圆脑袋摇摇，有些害怕道：“不行……会死的……”  
朴灿烈被这小孩儿般无厘头的话逗得想笑，但左胸口肋骨和心脏又缩紧着疼。  
真想将心捧给他。  
都暻秀柔软的一面，只在极度寻求安慰时显露。  
“对不起…我再也不这样做，我保证。我从来没有不理你，即使是这段时间我也一直在看着你。知道吗？”朴灿烈抚顺软在怀里人的后背。  
都暻秀嗯了一声，抬起头，茶色双眸眸波荡漾：“知道了。”桃心唇讨喜地弯起。  
视线再一次无法控制地落到那绯红唇上。  
边伯贤，吻了，暻秀。  
朴灿烈想起之前那一幕。  
做出疯狂举动往往是不经大脑思考的一瞬间。  
倏地，鬼使神差地低头，朴灿烈吻了都暻秀……  
甜的……  
头侧过来以一个更贴合的角度轻含住唇。  
好软……  
“嗯……”这一声轻哼像丝绸扫过心尖让人发痒，朴灿烈在纤细一攒腰上的手臂紧箍单薄身体往上抱，唇磨着自然微启的桃心唇，彼此稍外翻的细嫩肉亲密贴合，朴灿烈含吮磨蹭那唇，细尝蜜桃甜。  
这唇被别人……还有谁……  
不行。我的。  
朴灿烈被自己想法惊醒，猛地抬起头，额头出了一层薄汗。  
已经困得半合眼的都暻秀一脸迷茫地望着他。  
朴灿烈指腹轻抚被自己吻红肿的下唇。  
“对不起暻秀……对不起……”  
抿了抿唇的都暻秀仍是迷茫，不知他在道歉什么。  
朴灿烈手托住都暻秀头，让昏昏欲睡的人靠在自己肩上。  
“困……”  
“好，我们回屋休息。”  
“我要回家。”  
“暻秀啊我们已经回来了。”  
都暻秀环视一遍四周，头失望地侧靠回朴灿烈肩膀，软绵绵脸蛋被挤压变形，委屈道:“没有床……”  
“这是洗手间呐暻秀，卧室有床，我们回屋好么？”  
都暻秀温顺点头，在怀里找了舒适的姿势依偎，毫无防备。  
负罪感更重，眉心蹙成川字，朴灿烈将人圈地更紧了些。  
怎么就和边伯贤一样……对喝醉酒，什么也不知道的暻秀，我做了什么……  
6  
都暻秀喝下朴灿烈递过来的温水，朴灿烈将空杯放到床头柜，手搭在单薄肩膀上温声叫都暻秀躺下。  
都暻秀握住肩上的手，抬头望他。  
一双茶色明眸。  
那里淌着世间最静谧绵长的河流，在床头暖黄灯光的照射下波光粼粼。  
那河平静，宁和流过一颗灿烂柔软的心，润育说不清道不明的情愫。  
回握他的手，回视他的眼，俯身在眉心落下轻轻一吻。  
无关情爱，无关性别。  
是对孩童的安抚，是对美好事物的虔诚。  
让这吻藏在今夜，无人知晓……  
朴灿烈选择短暂失忆。  
拉开薄被侧躺，拥抱一脸倦容的都暻秀。  
都暻秀头靠胸口，万物生命脉搏的源泉，山神之心，藏于此。  
坚定强大，永恒不灭。  
“灿烈……”  
“我在。”  
“灿烈……”  
“我在。”  
手抚后脑柔软的发。“暻秀，我一直都在。”  
“伯……世……仁……”那呢喃太模糊小声了，朴灿烈听不清。  
都暻秀睡着了。  
听着怀里人安稳的心跳睡意涌上来。  
晚安，好梦。  
我们尚安好。  
即使今日经历无人能预期的意外、灾祸，甚至是人类无法战胜的大自然的惩罚。黎明也终将破晓，如期而至，明天又是全新的开始。  
7  
都暻秀是被从窗帘缝隙中漏过来照在眼睛上的明媚阳光唤醒的。  
宿醉的后果就是可怕的头痛。像钟在耳边撞响，头里回荡嗡嗡声。  
都暻秀坐起来晃晃头，朴灿烈在外面轻敲门问他起床没有。  
“我起来了。”  
朴灿烈开门进来，手里端着一杯温牛奶。  
“喝了那么多，胃难受吗？”  
“没事。”都暻秀接过来。  
“昨晚你有去吗？”  
“嗯，是我带你回来的。”  
“伯贤呢？”  
“啊…他昨晚有事先走了。”  
喝那么多酒能去哪？  
胸口发闷，都暻秀皱眉手支着额头，头更痛了。  
头被大手揽在腰腹上，温热的五指轻按摩脑后，僵硬的颈椎也顺着揉。  
都暻秀好一会才缓过来，长长舒口气。  
“好点了么？”  
都暻秀点头。  
“牛奶该凉了，快喝吧。”  
看着都暻秀喝完，轻揉揉都暻秀发涨的太阳穴。  
“我做了醒酒汤，洗漱完过来喝吧。”  
朴灿烈拿过空杯抬脚要走，都暻秀拉住他的手臂:“灿烈。”  
“嗯？”  
“我们…和好了吧？”  
“我们没有吵架，是我惹你生气了。暻秀，对不起。是我太敏感了。昨晚我也有跟你道歉，想你不一定记得，所以今天本来准备吃饭的时候再跟你好好道歉。”  
“我也不该生气，灿烈啊，对不起。”  
“暻秀。”  
“嗯？”  
“暻秀啊。”  
“嗯。”都暻秀回以一笑。  
胡桃眼弯起，眼角有细细的笑纹，这诞生于人间的双眸是从阿波罗神身边偷来的火种，上帝赞美过它的至纯。  
灿烈真的人如其名，灿如烈阳。  
目光所及之处，没有阴霾，疾病和死亡。  
此刻他凝视都暻秀。  
穿透平凡的血肉塑身，直达灵魂深处，救赎迷惘的心。  
都暻秀起身，双臂环住高他半头多的人。  
他所拥抱着的，太暖了，也很温和。  
是初夏青翠树叶过滤掉太阳炙烤热度后裹着柑橘香的暖意。  
长臂裹上来，额头贴着的胸膛震出低沉清朗的笑意:“怎么了？”  
“谢谢。”轻轻一声，已说尽千言万语。  
朴灿烈微俯身，头贴头。  
“暻秀，谢谢。”  
我们不要说太多，我们已经说很多。  
“啊还有，em…我们暻秀做得最好，我们暻秀最棒hh。”  
朴灿烈放缓语调:“暻秀，我们还有很长的路要一起走，我一直在，你不会在哪里突然找不到我。”  
都暻秀环着人的双臂往里紧了紧，脸埋在胸口，郑重点头。  
在这纷扰中，  
灿烈，我希望你永远不变。

 

8  
一夜未归的人裹着清晨的凉气进门。  
有几秒，边伯贤只是静视都暻秀单薄笔直背影。  
将那背影揽入怀抱。  
“暻秀……”嗅觉贪恋颈间清淡气息。  
“回来了？”语气柔和。  
“暻秀——”  
“干什么……”都暻秀推磨蹭自己颈窝的头。  
死皮赖脸不挪头:“我再也不喝那么多了，头好痛…怎么办暻秀，我头疼啊头疼……”  
边伯贤双臂环住腰，额头一下一下轻嗑都暻秀肩膀。  
“不要再喝那么多。”都暻秀将正准备给边伯贤打电话的手机收起来。  
“我错了……”  
“还有醒酒汤我热一下。”  
双臂收拢，尖尖下颌轻磨都暻秀肩膀。  
“hhh暻秀最，好。”  
边伯贤满身酒气，都暻秀嫌弃极。“放开……”语气暗含威胁。  
但有人知道都暻秀一向拿他的烦人没办法。  
“抱得时间足够长才能表达我对你满心的谢意嘛kkkkkk”  
吃完饭，朴灿烈回屋找吉他，想给都暻秀弹他新作的曲。  
带着吉他打开卧室门，朴灿烈看见刚进门的边伯贤抱住都暻秀。  
站在门口，望着两人，朴灿烈抬不起腿。  
共处一个空间，相隔两个世界。  
他是局外人。  
即使他知道边伯贤喜欢都暻秀，他能做什么？他能怎么办？他以什么立场说，边伯贤你不能喜欢暻秀。  
他是局外人。  
边伯贤眼神不经意扫过他这边。  
对视不过一瞬的事，边伯贤自然移开视线。  
那一瞬，边伯贤平静的目光像要将他看穿，眼里的意味深长让朴灿烈没来由觉得心虚。  
关门。  
额头抵门上，抿唇蹙眉，头痛欲裂，好似昨晚喝得酩酊大醉的人是自己。

 

 

 

 


End file.
